Katy Evans
Katy was a player in the fourth season of The Butler Games. She was the first original Blood tribe member to be eliminated. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water Katy was a member on the Blood tribe, alongside her boyfriend Dan and his family. During the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Katy was tempted by The Golden Apple and caused her team to lose 5 points in the total. She was immune from elimination that round, but it did not make a difference as her tribe won despite the loss of points. At the start of the second round, Katy lost her biggest ally on the tribe when Dan was swapped with Lindsey due to an Elimination Temptation chosen by Emma. Katy then willingly sat out of the second tribal challenge, The Stack Exchange, to show her tribe she was a team player. During the Legacy Idol controversy at the second round elimination ceremony, Katy was a driving force behind the creation of the legacy idol, arguing the idol had never been played previously and therefore still had immunity power. During the third round tribal challenge, Scrabble Scramble, Katy was one of the Blood tribe members who witnessed Iain and Josh cheating and adding an extra letter to their tribes bowl. She was advocate that the tribe should not only lose the letter, but should also be punished for breaking the rules. She was unhappy with the choice to just remove one letter from Water's bowl. In the double elimination vote, Katy voted alongside her Blood tribemates to eliminate Lindsey from the game. Unfortunately, she also received 2 votes to eliminate, tying the vote with Rich. In the revote, Katy told her tribe to vote to eliminate her from the game, as she felt Rich was a stronger player and could help bring the tribe to victory. She was eliminated with 6 out 7 votes, including that of her own boyfriend. Upon her elimination, Katy was offered the choice of two temptations - Help or Hinder. Katy chose Hinder and was able to give a juror of her choice a disadvantage in the battleback. She gave this to Barnie, who was able to overcome the disadvantage and beat Lindsey to returning to the game. Katy returned for The Battleflip and competed on behalf of Blood. Despite flipping their cups first, Blood was unable to solve the word and lost out to Water. In the seventh round, Katy re-joined Blood for the CorrectFOUR challenge. She once again caught the Water tribe cheating when former Blood tribemate, Martyn, accidentally gave an answer to Iain. She actively fought for the Water tribe to lose their turn, and an argument ensued between players, resulting in Martyn leaving the challenge and not returning for the elimination vote. Following her tribe winning the tribal challenge, the winning jurors competed in the seasons only Power of Veto competition - Luck of the Juror. Katy won, and could revoke immunity from a player on the winning tribe and give it to a player on the losing tribe. Katy chose to save Kate, a player she had bonded with during the course of the game. She replaced her with Rich, after being informed that he had an idol and would be able to save himself from elimination. In the final vote, Katy voted for Dan to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards In season four, Katy was awarded 'The White Flag' award for being the player who gave up her game to save the game of another player. Katy told her own tribe to vote her out in order to keep the tribe strong, this resulted in 3 of the original Blood tribe members making it to the semi-final competition. Competition History Voting History Trivia * The first member of the original Blood tribe to be eliminated from the game. * The only winner of a Power of Veto competition in season four * Along with Debs, Katy won the most amount of challenges for a female player during Blood vs Water. Category:Season Four Players Category:Female Players Category:Katy Evans